


Not A Cosmic Singularity of Any Sort

by whomsteveritmayconcern



Series: 100 Drabbles Challenge (Homestuck) [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Being a Heart Player Sucks Sometimes, Gen, Identity Issues, Night Terrors, Stream of Consciousness, splinters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomsteveritmayconcern/pseuds/whomsteveritmayconcern
Summary: Are you really irreplaceable when there's a million splinters of yourself?(100 Drabbles Challenge--I)





	Not A Cosmic Singularity of Any Sort

The lanky boy jolted from sleep, and immediately seized up, his fight or flight reflexes kicking in.

 

Dirk Strider attempted to steady his nerves as his heart raced.

 

 

 

_Where was he? Was he himself, or a splinter, or a splinter of a--_

 

 

His fingers dug into the hilt of his katana, but he was shaking too hard to defend himself if anything dangerous really was happening.

 

He tried to get a handle on his surroundings.

 

 

 _Breathe_ , he told himself.

 

_I'm myself. My real self. I am my only self that matters._

 

_I am important._

 

_I am unique._

 

 

 

But the prince's fragmented selves whispered otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge:  
> https://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/


End file.
